¡Como lo vio en Tv!
by KanyHearts
Summary: A Cat la dejo un imbecil fetichista de rubias, y aunque no era el fin del mundo, la pelirroja juró no volver a salir con chicos jamás. Entonces Robbie tuvo que recurrir a medidas extremas (y un fabuloso producto de TvOfertas) para recuperar a su chica. Crack/Reto de T-Annita


**Disclaimer: Victorious no es mio... es de Nick y... pues eso.**

 **Nota/Advertencia: Ok, esto esta ta TAN mal y en TANTOS niveles, que ni siquiera tengo algo coherente que decir, pero fue un reto, y que más me quedaba? En fin, disfrutenlo, y espero que se rían aunque sea un poquito.**

 **Este fic se ubica después del episodio "El escuadrón de las rubias" si no lo has visto, quizá... algunas cosas no queden claras.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Como lo vio en tv!**

Al principio, cuando vio las facturas de su hermana y reparó en que había gastado más de 300 dólares en sostenes, Robbie pensó que estaba loca.

Mas viéndose en el espejo, con su peluca castaña, su minifalda y sus tacones, pudo concluir que de verdad el _Genie Bra,_ hacía una gran diferencia, en realidad no era un gasto, era una inversión.

Tal y como la caja decía, no tenía costuras, era suave, flexible y casi parecía una segunda piel, sus pechos falsos jamás se habían visto tan bien.

Finalmente, vestido y entaconado, tomo el bolso más formal que pudo conseguir, y con un sigilo nada impresionante huyó de su casa y con toda seguridad se dirigió al bar de moda a conquistar a su chica.

Cat paseó incomoda los dedos sobre la copa de whisky con frambuesas que tenía en frente, indecisa le dio otro trago y frunció el ceño fuertemente. Odiaba el alcohol, pero hacer lo que los demás hacían dentro del club la hacía sentir más tranquila, como si no estuviera _tan_ fuera de lugar.

Unos dedos la sacaron de su trance y bruscamente se giró hacia atrás, una castaña demasiado delgada le tocaba el hombro y le comenzó a hacer señas preguntándole si podía sentarse junto a ella.

Cat asintió. La chica tenía las facciones bastantes rudas y las gafas que traía de parecían de manera curiosa, conocidas.

La "chica" se sentó en la silla de enfrente y dio un sorbo a su bebida, sus facciones se contrajeron y soltó un gruñido.

–¿Cómo es que la gente bebe esto? Sabe asqueroso.

La pelirroja sonrió. –Lo sé ¿verdad? Se supone que debería sentirme bien pero es amargo y quema mi boquita.

Robbie sonrió enternecido, y asintió con la cabeza.

–Entonces, ¿Qué te trae aquí?

Cat frunció los labios y vaciló antes de contestar.

–Pues supongo que a lo mismo que todas… quería conocer a alguien.

–Sí, pregunta tonta, pero es raro ver a una dama tan femenina por aquí.

–Sí, es extraño estar rodeadas con chicas sin maquillaje y ¡Sin tacones!

–Lucen tan desalineadas, tampoco estoy acostumbrada. –ambas dieron un sorbo a su bebida un poco más cómodos y lo escupieron casi al mismo tiempo.

–Por cierto, ¿Qué sostén traes? Me dio curiosidad desde que te vi– la chica se acercó a él casi acosadoramente– luces sensacional.

El marionetista disfrazado sonrió con autosuficiencia –Pues es el _Genie Bra_ , la mejor inversión de mi vida

–Pensé que no servía, aunque no creo que haya de mi talla, es muy pequeña– la chica puso cara de puchero y Robbie abrió los ojos escandalizado, ¿Por qué diablos le estaba contando eso?, oh cierto pensaba que era mujer.

–Oye… ¿tienes idea a que baño debo de entrar? Ya sabes cómo es esto de menstruar, llevo horas con la urgencia de cambiarme pero las chicas están entrando en el de hombres y los hombres en el de las niñas… yo soy niña– aseguró la pelirroja.

La "castaña" se ruborizó, preguntándose cómo es que las mujeres tenían esas charlas con tanta naturalidad, casi asqueado le señalo el vestidor de hombres.

Cat le agradeció sonriente y con sus cosas en mano se fue al baño a hacer… _eso_ que hacían las chicas. Robbie aprovecho para asegurarse de que _todo_ , estuviera en su lugar. Cinco minutos después miro hacias los baños y vio a su chica tratando de huir de una lesbiana que seguramente le estaba coqueteando. El pobre suspiró cansado, Cat no era así, después de que la dejaran por no ser rubia, decidió que buscaba algo diferente, pero sus miradas llenas de miedo ante mujeres que eran todo menos heterosexuales le confirmaban sus sospechas.

Solo estaba decepcionada, pero conociéndola en un par de días regresaría a ser la misma pelirroja simplona de siempre. Apostaba sus fabulosos _Genie Bra_ a que en una semana estaría como nueva.

–Disculpa, pero tengo que irme.

Robbie se giró a verla y sonrió. –Está bien dulzura, quizá podamos vernos después para compartir un sándwich de pan integral.

–No creo que sea buena idea.

Robbie fingió decepción.

–Entiendo… no soy muy bonita ¿verdad?

–Claro que no lo eres, pero no es por eso, eso solo que yo… creo que no soy así. Lo siento.

Finalmente cuando Cat ya no estuvo en su rango de visión, sonrió triunfal y se fue a casa, tenía mucho que contarle a Rex.

¿Dijo una semana? Puff, en 3 horas sería la misma Cat de siempre, esa que lo tenía tan enamorado.

* * *

 ** _En cuanto al reto:_**

 _-_ _Victorious (Listo!)  
_ _-Robbie(Listo!)  
_ _-Viñeta 650-750 (Sin contar título, 747)  
_ _-Charla de chicas (Oh vamos, la incluí bastante)  
_ _-Pan integral (Listo!)  
_ _-Menstruación(Listo! Maldita enferma ¬¬)  
_ _-Promocione el fabulosisimo Genie Bra (Espero que no me demanden por derechos de autor)_

 **En fin, si... esto es lo que sale después de que yo lindamente rete a mi hermana a hacer algo igual de extraño pero promocionando al Red Bull (proximamente en el fandom de Fairy Tail xD), y si bien no tiene sentido, espero que al menos se hayan reído.**

 **Querida T-Annita, hermana mia, esto pudo quedarse otros dos años en mis documentos, pero quería demostrarte lo mucho que te adoro, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que saldando una deuda! Jajaja espero con ansias tu respuesta, y esta parodia a lo monkey fue hecha con el fin de sacarte de onda y hacerte reir aunque sea un poco... ILY big Sister!**

 **Comentarios, ya saben donde mis amores.  
Con amorsh, Kany :3**


End file.
